


A Very Skewed Perception

by Soldier4Remnant



Category: RWBY
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Magic, Raven Branwen returned, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting is a Branwen thing, Step-parents, Taiyang is paternal, Yang Xiao Long Angst, dragonslayer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:59:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier4Remnant/pseuds/Soldier4Remnant
Summary: What if a tragic loss brought Raven Branwen back to Patch? What impact would she have on the husband and brother she left? The stepdaughter she never met? And most importantly the daughter she abandoned?





	1. Prologue: A Look Ahead

**Prologue: A Look Ahead**  
  
  
  
For Raven Branwen, the mountains that helped shield the Vale from the Grimm were her favorite place in the kingdom. She remembered coming to the region with her team years ago. She remembered being awestruck by its rugged beauty, its forests of pine, and its rushing rapids. Even more so than Patch, it was the wildest place in the kingdom. A place where one could shake off the complacency life in one of the Kingdoms could breed.  
  
The red-clad, wild-haired warrior found it a fitting setting for what was to come. Raven did find it strange to feel the wind on her face while “on the job” so to speak. Her mask, much like the part of her life it represented, was gone. Willingly destroyed by her own hand, an unpleasant but necessary gesture on her part. The memory of cleaving it in two, of watching it burn, still stung.  
  
The flapping of powerful wings prompted her to grab the hilt of her Odachi. She glanced over her shoulder ever so slightly to see a golden, avian shape flying towards her. The rotating chamber spun before stopping on a dust blade, burn, her favorite. Upon hearing boots hit the ground she drew her sword and whirled around.  
  
Raven’s crimson sword was blocked by a golden gauntlet, and eyes as red as her own glared at her. She smirked seeing the irritation on her daughter’s face. A smirk she maintained while taking note that Yang showed no sign of surprise.  
  
_Not caught off guard and improved reaction time._ The swordswoman noted with approval.  
  
“Seriously Raven?” The sixteen-year-old asked as the fire in her eyes faded and they both disengaged and took a step back. Yang’s now violet eyes glanced down at the gauntlet. She seemed pleased that there were no new nicks and cuts on the weapon. Souvenirs from their spars that her daughter kept since they ‘added character’ to it.  
  
“Consider it a warm-up,” Raven’s smirk faded, “and punishment for testing my patience.” she sheathed her weapon, “What in the name of the gods took so long?”  
  
“I was trying to comfort them and they kept giving me food for the mission.” Yang held up her backpack, which looked ready to burst.  
  
“I think they would find more comfort in finding the boy, or at least his remains.” Raven replied bluntly and picked up her own backpack. “Granted, the Grimm seldom leave any, or maybe he was just mauled by a short-faced bear or a Catamount. They seldom eat their prey in one go, usually, they’ll bury the carcass and feed off of it for seve-”  
  
Raven stopped when she noticed her daughter’s expression. Shock, horror, and anger vied for dominance before anger won out.  
  
“What is wrong with you!?” She exclaimed, flecks of red visible among the lilac, “And what the hell is a Catamount!?” Yang sighed and slung the pack over her shoulder, and started walking up the trail. “You know what? Never mind on the first one, I’ve spent enough time trying to figure that one out.”  
  
“It’s a cat,” Raven explained as she followed Yang up the trail.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“A Catamount, it’s a big brown cat that screams like a demon.” Yang glanced back at her, a quizzical look on her face.  
  
“Like a puma?”  
  
“Same animal, different name depending on the region.” Raven decided to move to more pressing matters, “So do you have the information about the boy?”  
  
Yang held up her scroll, showing a picture of a teenager with light blonde hair and deep blue eyes, “His name is Jaune Arc, and he’s been missing for two days.”  
  
  
  
\---xxx---  
  
  
  
Yang scanned her surroundings as she marched with her mother in tow. She was supposed to be keeping an eye out for danger but kept getting distracted by, among other things, the forest itself. Raven had taken her to some of the more remote parts of Patch. She’d thought of that as the wilderness but it didn’t hold a candle to what was basically the frontier.  
  
The forests back on the island felt tame compared to this place. It made sense, aside from that fortified manor the Arc’s dubbed their ‘summer cabin’, there wasn’t much up here. The trees were taller, the trails were rougher, and there was an...energy to the place.  
  
She could feel how dangerous these mountains were, and in other circumstances Yang would find it thrilling. Her first real mission should have been exhilarating, and until talking with Mrs. Arc, it had been.  
  
She knew being a Huntress wasn’t the safest life, one look at her family was proof enough. Yang wouldn’t have been chosen this path if it was easy. The blonde thought she was prepared for the risks, the dangers.  
  
But nothing had prepared her for having to console a frantic parent about her missing son. To look that woman in the eye, to smile confidently, and promise that her baby boy would be brought home safe. On that note, it really felt strange to think of someone her age in those terms.  
  
This felt more like the kind of mission Ruby would take, not her. She considered clearing out Grimm infestations or tracking down a dangerous criminal to be more her wheelhouse. Yang just hoped she handled that well. While disturbingly tactless, as usual, Raven wasn’t wrong about the boy's chances for survival.  
  
_Maybe I should’ve tried to prepare her for the possibility?_ Yang had considered it but seeing the state that boy’s mother and sisters were in, she just couldn’t do it. She remembered all too well what Summer’s death had done to her family. The idea of another family having to go through that kind of pain?  
  
“If he’s alive, we’re going to find him.” Yang declared and picked up the pace but kept her eyes peeled for any indication that Jaune left the trail. _And when I find him I’m going to kick his ass for putting his family through this!_  
  
“Or at least find whatever’s left after the scavengers helped themselves to his soft bits,” Raven commented which prompted Yang to stop and glare. Her mother’s expressions hardened, “I’m trying to help you understand that we are looking for a body.” Raven said bluntly and continued walking down the trail.  
  
“We don’t know that!” Yang growled and followed after her.  
  
“I suppose we don’t,” Raven admitted, “let’s go over what we do know.” She held up her hand and began ticking off what they knew about Jaune, “Firstly, he doesn’t have his Aura unlocked. Secondly, his combat skills are so lacking he’s been rejected by every combat school in the Kingdom. Does he have any survival skills?”  
  
Yang thought back to her conversation with Mrs. Arc, “He took a compass and map with him.” She recalled, “According to his mom he knows how to use them. He also knows which plants and mushrooms in the area are edible.”  
  
“I suppose that’s something.” The older woman’s tone was indulgent, “We can rule out starvation.” She glanced at Yang, “On that subject are you familiar with which _local_ plants and mushrooms are edible?”  
  
“Yes," Yang replied confidently, "I even have a booklet on hand to double check. I also have rations, plus all the food Mrs. Arc gave me.”  
  
Raven craned her neck to get a look at her overstuffed backpack, "Did she cram her whole pantry in there or what?"  
  
"She gave us two loathes of bread, two jars of blackberry jam, venison jerky...and a bag of Jaune's favorite cookies...for when we find him.” Yang explained, "All of it homemade."  
  
“I suppose breast milk wouldn’t keep,” Raven said sardonically which earned her another glare. Yang’s mother in turn simply shrugged, angering her further, “I'm merely pointing out that instead of wasting her time making food, she could have been out searching for her son. Or if not her, her daughters could have searched for him.”  
  
Yang felt tempted to point out that she _really_ had no room to question other people's parenting skills. Instead, she took a deep breath and tried a different approach. “For starters people don’t usually think straight in these scenarios. Secondly, they're civilians, none of them would last five minutes out here. Mr. Arc is a veteran Huntsman but he’s not even in the Kingdom right now."  
  
“Why didn’t he teach his children how to fight?”  
  
Yang had to admit it was a good question. Thinking about it, Mrs Arc had mentioned having a daughter at Sanctum. She had sounded rather unhappy about it to be honest.  
  
“I sorta get the impression that Mrs. Arc doesn’t want her kids becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses.” Yang explained, “It sometimes happens in families with civilian spouses, I know people back at Signal who came from mixed families...there’s a reason those relationships _usually_ don’t last.”  
  
“Looks like the Arcs have managed to make it work.” Raven commented, making no effort to hide her distaste.  
  
“You don’t approve?”  
  
“You do?”  
  
“I think it’s kinda sweet,” a reluctant admission that made Yang’s face heat up, “I mean, like I said, those relationships usually don’t last. Certainly not long enough for eight kids at least.”  
  
“Eight!?” Raven exclaimed with a look of wide eyed shock that made Yang laugh, “Merciful Gods...eight births?” She said softly, “That woman is either a masochist without equal or has incredible pain tolerance.” Her mother speculated before giving her a bemused look “You know I figured Ruby a romantic, not you.”  
  
“Ruby’s a romantic, but not that kind of a romantic.” Yang replied, seeing her mother’s confusion she elaborated: “She’s a fan of stories about heroism, monsters, magic, and dastardly villains.” She smiled thinking back to reading such stories to Ruby, “That sorta romance, not trashy stories about star-crossed lovers meeting in shady nightclubs.” Raven gave her a look of incredulity that prompted her to add: “I’m not saying I’m into that stuff eit-”  
  
She stopped when something down the path caught her eye, Raven spotted it as well. Both women moved quickly down the trail. Yang really hoped it wasn’t what she thought it was, no one could be that stupid… could they? The athletic blonde bent down and picked up the balled up wad of paper. With trepidation, she unfolded it revealing it to be what she feared: a detailed map of the area.  
  
For a brief moment, there was only the sound of rushing rapids and the rustling of tree leaves. Then Raven asked aloud the question that was on both their minds:  
  
“What kind of moron throws away a map?”  
  
  
  
\---xxx---  
  
  
  
_Why?_  
  
That was the question that echoed in Yang’s mind as she glanced at the ancient-looking bridge. It was decrepit and falling apart, plants of every kind growing out of the cracks in the stonework. More to the point, once across it, you were no longer in the Kingdom of Vale. She supposed it was good that Mrs. Arc didn’t bother with law enforcement and went straight for the mission board.  
  
Yang pushed that aside as she went about following her mother’s instructions. Before leaving to scout ahead Raven had handed over her backpack, ordering her to divide the food from Mrs. Arc between them. It made sense, one person carrying the bulk of the food was asking for trouble. Well, they could easily get by on foraging and hunting but that would take time away from the search.  
  
After dividing up the cured venison, Yang turned her attention to the jam. Given Raven’s preference for tart things, she decided to give her the apricot jam. With that done she sat on a boulder to wait for her mother’s return.  
  
_Hopefully, I don’t have to wait fifteen years for her to get back._  
  
A thought that carried less bitterness than it would have once upon a time. What was that old saying? Something along the lines of ‘progress not perfection’ right? Yang felt like that was an honest way to describe their relationship. Maybe that’s the only way things would ever be between them?  
  
_I mean, will I ever feel as close to her as I was to mom? Is that even a fair comparison? Summer was special..._  
  
At the end of the day she cared about Raven and she knew her mother cared about her. Even if she rarely expressed that in ways that could be considered normal. Whether because of some personality quirk or some ‘cultural hangup’ or maybe a mix of the two, she couldn’t say. Either way, it meant that it came down to her to see how much further things could be improved. She had a few thoughts on how to go about making that happen.  
  
_Maybe when this mission is done I could talk to her about that project?_ Yang opened and expanded her scroll. With a few taps and swipes of the finger, she pulled up her list of bookmarks. Another tap brought up a page featuring a particular item she was relieved to see it still listed as ‘available’. She hoped this might be a more low-key way for them to spend time together.  
  
_Provided we can find Jaune soon enough for me to go out and see it for myself. Don’t want to put down the money for something that can’t be fixed._  
  
A familiar but haunting sound raised the hairs on the back of her neck. Yang schooled her features as the pulsing red portal opened. It was like a throbbing wound in reality, even after a year she still wasn’t used to it. Even knowing it was a semblance.  
  
Raven walked through the portal with something in hand and an aloof expression. Wordlessly her mother tossed whatever it was her way. Yang caught it and discovered it was a half-eaten mushroom, the teeth marks were unmistakably human.  
  
There was also an important fact about this fungus she knew from her booklet: “These aren’t found on that side of the river,” Raven nodded with approval, “meaning Jaune, or someone else had to carry this across the bridge.” Yang stood up and stretched, “I guess this means we’re going beyond the border?”  
  
“Not quite,” Raven replied, “it means _you’re_ going beyond the border.”  
  
Yang was very quiet as she scrutinized her mother’s face. She was really hoping for some sign that this was more her mother’s morbid sense of humor. But not a trace of it was found on Raven’s frigid expression. Realization hit her like a charging boartusk:  
  
“This...this is what you had in mind all along wasn’t it?” Yang asked. It was rhetorical, and both of them knew it.  
  
Raven’s reply was blunt and to the point: “Yes.”  
  
“...Why?” Yang asked finally, _Don’t let her bait you, you don’t have time for an argument, remember the Arcs._  
  
“Because beyond there,” She gestured with her sword across the bridge, “there are no ‘emergency services’, no ‘automated defenses’, and no ‘ _safety nets’_.” Raven spat the last word, “You’ll need to rely on your own strength and every skill I’ve taught you to survive. This is the perfect challenge for you.”  
  
“Look, if someone else’s life wasn’t on the line I’d jump at something like this, you know that!” Yang exclaimed, to her surprise her mother’s expression softened. Raven sheathed her blade and stepped towards her.  
  
“I do. You’ve never backed away from a challenge, no matter the risk, no matter how hard you get knocked down, you always get back up.” In a rare display of physical affection, Raven reached out and gently brushed a few strands of hair out of Yang’s face, before cupping her cheek. “It’s...such a strange feeling,”  
  
“What?” Yang asked,  
  
“Pride,” Her mother answered in a soft tone and looked her in the eye, “in someone else. _If_ that idiot is alive, you’ll find him little dragon.”  
  
Yang felt her throat tighten. She spoke slowly to keep her voice from cracking, “You really have that much faith in me?”  
  
“Faith? No.” Raven walked over to the boulder and sat down. “I prefer to look at facts, you have the strength, skill, and drive needed to survive and succeed.”  
  
The blonde wordlessly nodded and picked her backpack before starting towards the bridge.  
  
“You’re not going to argue?” Raven asked, Yang glanced over her shoulder at her mother, who looked as surprised as she sounded prompting her daughter to grin.  
  
“We just had a moment,” Yang answered with shrug, “arguing with now you would ruin it.”  
  
_Progress_ , Yang had to admit there had been a lot of that over the past year. As her boots crunched the damaged stonework she thought back to when her mother had reentered her life a year back. Raven’s return in its own way had caused as much an emotional roller-coaster as her departure...


	2. Rabenmutter Part One

**Rabenmutter Part One**  
  
  
  
**One year ago...**  
  
  
  
_I don’t remember the path ever being this long._  
  
The sounds of boots crunching snow and gravel echoed throughout the silent forest. Crimson eyes scanned the treeline for any potential danger. One part of Raven’s mind knew that Patch was only home to a handful of Grimm. But years spent in the wilds had instilled in her the virtue of constant vigilance. It didn’t help that she knew the ‘safety’ of the Kingdoms was an illusion, one she had no plan of falling under if she stayed here.  
  
_"If" being the operative word really._ Alone on this winding forest trail, she allowed herself a frown. Raven doubted she’d be simply welcomed back, either here or anywhere. She had burned those bridges before leaving, to deny herself the option of coming back. To deny herself any distractions from preserving her people.  
  
She believed in giving herself fully to a cause, in advancing it at any cost. That was her way, whether it had been in the service of Ozpin or her people. Even now she found pride in that, found strength in it. Even as she lead the tribe...her hands began to tremble and her eyes moistened.  
  
_No...no tears, don’t shame them by shedding tears._ Raven told herself as she pressed forward through the snow and wind. It was weather more appropriate for winter rather than autumn but she didn’t mind, it meant she was less likely to run into unexpected company. No random travelers and _they_ would most likely be at the house.  
  
This was the last thing she would have ever envisioned herself doing. But after weeks wandering the wilds of Anima, she realized she had nothing else. That had been a hard truth to face, her tribe; her first family was gone. With the acceptance of that had come the question of what to do next?  
  
Vengeance had occurred to her but she knew it would be empty. A realization not rooted in some soft morality like her brother or Ozpin might preach but simple rationality. Nothing would be gained from retribution beyond mild, but brief, satisfaction. Hiring herself out as a mercenary would’ve sustained her financially and keep her skills sharp but little else. Yet in the absence of family, a reason for being beyond herself, such an existence would’ve been hollow.  
  
With time Raven had accepted that Patch was the only place where she might belong. She had known Yang had been searching for her, seeking answers.  
  
_Seeking me, searching for me._ Raven was thankful she was alone on this winding trail, her face hidden beneath her mask. Her throat tightened and tears threatened to shed once more. _Get a hold of yourself, it shouldn’t be that damn surprising, blood calls to blood._  
  
A pinpoint of color, vibrant red against the stark, white wilderness caught her eye as she came around a bend in the trail. A petite, hooded figure stood near the edge of a cliff, seemingly staring out at the vast pine forests. Raven's hand went to the hilt of her blade on reflex and approached with caution.  
  
_Who the hell could that be?_ Making out the red cloth to be a familiar hooded cloak she froze, _...Summer? No, she's gone too...oh dammit it's...by the gods of all them to run into out here why does it have to be her?_ Raven sighed in exasperation, _Look on the bright side; at least it's not Qrow._  
  
  
  
\---xxx---  
  
  
  
Ruby gently brushed the snow off the small memorial stone revealing a burning rose engraved on it’s surface along with the words:  
  
_Summer Rose_  
  
_Thus Kindly I Scatter_  
  
From beneath her hood, she smiled as looked down at her mother’s resting place. The aspiring huntress made a point of visiting when the weather was bad. No one should be alone out in all this, right? And being honest with herself, Ruby also appreciated that they were alone.  
  
_I mean who’d be crazy enough to be out in weather like this…_ Ruby’s expression turned sheepish, glancing down at the clifftop memorial, she could practically envision the look on her mom’s face.  
  
“Oh come on, it’s different for me!” Ruby exclaimed waving her arms, “I’m a huntress...in training yeah but still! A little bad weather is nothing I can’t handle!” She paused when it occurred to her that wasn’t the best argument, “Sure Yang is also a Huntress-in-training and dad’s an actual Huntsman but I-” Ruby frowned and sighed before admitting the truth: “I like it when it’s just you and me.”  
  
Ruby looked out at the evergreen forest below feeling embarrassed by the admission, “Not that I don’t like visiting with dad or Yang or Uncle Qrow but they remember you when you were still...and I don’t remember you.” Her voice cracked, “These are our special moments together, the only ones we’ll ever have since you’re,” she struggled to say the word but couldn’t bring herself to say it. She never could quite manage to say it, “you’re not with us anymore.”  
  
“Dead,” Came a cold, unfamiliar, voice, prompting Ruby to whirl around with her weapon drawn,“I believe the word you’re looking for is ‘dead’.”  
  
Ruby, not trusting her voice, silently kept Crescent Rose trained on the woman in red. That horrible mask put her on edge, and so was how strangely familiar she was, like from a dream she couldn’t quite remember. For a moment the two stared at one another silently as the snow fell. Her cape and the woman’s long, ebony locks moved with the wind.  
  
The woman sighed in exasperation, “Put the gun down, I’m not your enemy.”  
  
“Then who are you!?” Ruby demanded. The woman slowly raised her hands up to the Grimm-like helmet. Crescent Rose hit the snow-covered ground and a small gasp escaped her lips. The face behind the mask was one she knew well. A face she had seen on old pictures of her parent’s team, a face so much like her sister’s but so different. A study in contrasts; pale porcelain skin to Yang’s warm peach, ebony hair in contrast to the radiant gold, and piercing crimson eyes in contrast to lilac ones.  
  
_I also can’t imagine Yang looking so bitter._  
  
“Do you know who I am _now_?” The woman asked, her tone sounding even more acerbic.  
  
“Yes,” Ruby answered finally, “you’re Raven.”  
  
“Good,” She replied and put the helmet back on, “now can you please stop staring at me like I have a second head?”  
  
“I’m really sorry,” Ruby said in embarrassment and then bent down to pick her beloved weapon. As she brushed the snow off Crescent Rose she added: “it’s strange for me, you look just like Yang.”  
  
“Strange?” Raven said as she walked past her towards the memorial, “Strange is seeing another woman’s face on _your_ husband’s child.”  
  
Ruby froze, a dozen different emotions wailed up inside her, none of them were particularly positive. Tucking her rifle back into it’s pouch, she stared at Raven’s back.  
  
“I can feel your eyes burning a hole in the back of my head,” Raven commented without turning around, “you even glare like Summer.” She muttered and then sighed, “I didn’t mean anything...I’m...it was good that Summer helped Tai...” Raven’s hands balled into fists as she whirled around, “ _look_ I’ve had a long and very unpleasant journey!” She then made a visible effort to calm herself down, “I...I came here to see Yang, _nothing else._ ”  
  
“That’s nice,” Ruby said slowly, trying to convince herself this was a good thing. “I think that would make her happy, she’s asked dad and Uncle Qrow about you a lot.”  
  
“Oh?” Raven responded with dark amusement coloring her tone, “What have they told her?”  
  
“Not much...they don’t like talking about you.” Ruby wished she could've phrased that better but didn’t know how.  
  
“I suppose that’s not too surprising.” Raven said with a bitter laugh and started walking back towards the path, “Is Yang home?”  
  
“Yep, so is dad.” The other woman paused, “They’re making dinner.”  
  
“Well, that complicates things.”  
  
“Why?” Ruby asked before realizing Raven was looking out at the forest on the other side of the trail. Well to be specific at the dozen or so red-eyed shadowy figures emerging from the tree line.  
  
“Oh, that’s what you mean.”  
  
  
  
\---xxx---

**Author's Note:**

> Well a few things to note; the story was something I conceived of before volume 5 so some things don't line up with canon. Namely some facets of Raven's personality and the origin of her shapeshifting abilities.


End file.
